una noche para temer
by Annye Albarn
Summary: los bladeblakers se adentran en una mansion embrujada o eso dicen, ¿que encontraran dentro de la mansion?, ¿sera en vano la visita?, descubranlo en esta historia. Terminado y feliz dia de brujas .
1. la visita a la mansion

***********************************  
-carla-

-pensamientos-

~cambio de escenario~

-[recuerdos]-

BEYBLADE:

+++UNA NOCHE PARA TEMER+++ capitulo 1

Era una noche escalofriante de halloween y cinco jovenes estaban en un dojo sentados formando una ronda y conversando entre si

-hey, que tal si vamos, esta noche a la mansion embrujada de la ciudad?- propuso Tyson con sonrrisa picara en su rostro

- y el abuelo?, que haremos si no nos encuentra y se preocupa?- dijo preocupado max

-tranquilo, hoy no va estar en casa, ya que se fue con el sr. Dikkenson. Vamos, que opinan chicos?- dijo Tyson nuevamente levantandose de su lugar

-mm, nose si sea buena idea, Tyson...- respondio Kenny, temblando como gelatina en su lugar y escondiendo su miedo agachando su cabeza

-ah, que cobarde eres, Kenny. tu que opinas Max?-

-concuerdo contigo, ademas sera grandioso. tu que dices Rei?- le pregunto Max a Rei

-no me apetece- dijo cortante Rei de ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos

- por que no quieres ir?- le pregunto extra ado Max

-porque suena patetico, es obio- respondio Rei con un tono un poco enfadado y restandole importancia haciendo un movimiento con su mano

-si, claro, como digas "se or cobarde"- se burlo Tyson, haciendo que Rei se enfadara un poco

-yo no soy el cobarde sino tu, tyson- le reprocho a Tyson

- entonces vienes o sera que no quieres ir, porque eres un miedoso y te asustan los fantasmas?- le pregunto gracioso Tyson a Rei desafiandole con la mirada

-ja, que gracioso, cualquiera sabe que los fantasmas no existen- le respondio con tono de superioridad

-bueno, entonces somos tres. tu vienes, jefe?- dijo finalmente Tyson, para cerrar el tema

-mmm... nose, Tyson, es que...- le respondio Kenny, con miedo

-si, lo entiendo... pero estaras con nosotros y te protegeremos, cierto?- dijo Tyson, mientras todos acendian como respuesta

-bueno, deacuerdo- termino diciendo Kenny, con un poco de confianza

-bien, tu vienes, Kai, o eres igual que Rei?, un cobarde- le dijo Tyson al saber que Kai, no le interesaba ese tema

-hey, yo no soy ningun cobar...- le dijo Rei a Tyson enojado, pero no pudo proceguir, ya que lo interrumpieron

-y, que dices?- le pregunto nuevamente Tyson a Kai, ignorando e interrumpiendo a Rei

-Hmp- solo bufo y volteo, como respuesta

-como siempre... bueno, has lo que quieras. Chicos, preparemonos y vamonos- dijo Tyson, sin darle importancia

Cuando todo el mundo estaba preparado fueron al la mansion embrujada.

~demientras en el dojo~

Alli estaba Kai, sentado pensativo como siempre, cruzados de piernas y brazos, con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza agacha.  
Depronto reacciono...

-que idiota que fui, como podria dejar que esos ni atos fueran hasta alli, como su capitan tendria que cuidar de ellos,  
aunque no quisiera, porque pienso que ellos pueden ser tan estupidos como para perderse en ese lugar y seria mi culpa aunque seria mejor que se perdieran, pero tendria que pagar las consecuencias. ah, mejor me apresuro antes de que hagan alguna estupides y se metan en problemas- se penso Kai mientras se preparaba y salia del dojo dirijiendose hacia donde estaban los demas

~devuelta en la mansion~

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la mansion, se pararon delante de la entrada.  
Alli estaban Rei, Tyson, Max y Kenny. Luego cuando iban a entrar escucharon un ruido que provenia detras de ellos asi que voltearon rapidamente y se encontraron con Kai, todos estaban sorprendidos, por que su capitan estaba con ellos?,  
sera que queria ir con ellos?, desde cuando cambio de opinion?, fueron las preguntas que recorrian las mentes de los cuatro jovenes

-Kai, que haces aqui, no era que no querias venir?- le pregunto Tyson

-tenia que venir, ya que como su capitan estoy a cargo de ustedes y estoy cuidando de que ustedes no hagan ninguna idiotes,  
porque yo seria el responsable de sus actos-

-bueno, deacuerdo, como digas-Tyson le resto importancia

Luego volvieron a la tarea de entrar en la mansion, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, los rechinidos de la puerta retumbavan la mansion. Cuando entraron, todos se sorprendieron,  
ecepto Kai, el era el chico frio que no le tenia miedo a nada. La mansion estaba totalmente oscura, no se podia ver nada.  
Se adentraron todos juntos, luego se escucho un crujido y un portazo, corrieron hasta la puerta, para ver si esta se podia abrir, cuando intentaron abrirla empujandola para afuera, ya que se abria desde adentro, al final, no pudieron, porque se habia atascado.

-genial, se atasco- dijo Tyson dejando de empujar la puerta

- y ahora que haremos?- preguntaba Kenny asustado

-no hay otra opcion que encontrar otra salida y recorrer la mansion- respondio rei ya empezando a caminar

-bueno, mientras mas rapido empecemos, mas rapido saldremos- dijo Max siguiendo a Rei

Luego todos caminaban para encontrar una salida, todos caminaban lentamente y solo se escuchaban los crujidos de sus pasos en el piso que era de madera, no se veia nada, estaria todo oscuro, a no ser que no tuvieran la linterna, que empaco Max en su mochila, y la luz de la luna, que atravesaba los agujeros que habian en el techo.

-hey, chicos, me parece que tenemos que irnos, esto no me gusta nada- dijo Kenny con tono miedoso, y parando a todos

-de eso nada, no llegamos hasta aqui para irnos de vuelta, y tampoco no podemos irnos porque la puerta se atasco- dijo Tyson para seguir caminando

-es cierto jefe, no podemos marcharnos, no aun- dijo max siguiendo la misma accion que Tyson

-pero no tengo tanta confianza como antes, mejor volvamos- sugirio nuevamente Kenny

-si nos fueramos ahora mismo, seria como si fueramos unos cobardes que se asustan de todo- comento Tyson -yo no me ire, pero el que quiera irse dara la vuelta y regesara, y los que se quieran quedar seguiremos recorriendo la mansion y avanzaremos, de acuerdo?-

finalizo Tyson siguiendo su camino, seguido por Max y luego por Rei y Kai dejando atras a Kenny, que luego fue corriendo con ellos para seguir su mismo camino ya que no queria estar solo, y menos en esa mansion.  
Kenny se sentia muy asustado y de ves encuando daba algun salto de miedo por oir ruidos extra os y sombras raras, encambio los demas, se encontraban artos de escuchar los peque os gritos de Kenny y no encontrar niguna salida

-ah... estoy cansado, no puedo seguir, quisiera descansar- dijo Tyson exausto y sentandose al pie de una escalera que habia en la masion

-vamos Tyson, no puedes cansarte, no ahora- decia Max tratando de parar a Tyson para seguir caminado

-mmm... no habra una habitacion con una cama?, quisiera dormir- se pregunto Tyson mirando a su alrededor, para luego pararse y caminar hacia una habitacion, pero vio apenas en el transcurso de su camino, una puerta extra a, color rojo con muzgo verde y decoraciones de cobre a su alrededor y el picaporte de esta era un dragon, tambien de cobre, era raro recorrieron toda la mansion y entraron a todas las habitaciones ecepto a esa, siempre pasaban por alli y cada vez que pasaban frente a esa puerta le daba escalofrio, aquella puerta era demasiado misteriosa, pero penso que era conveniente no entrar.  
Despues de eso, siguio el recorrido a una habitcion para recostarse

Todos, ecepto Tyson, se quedaron al pie de la escalera desde que habian parado. Demientras el peliazul se habia alejado de ellos y entrando a una habitacion que cuando la abrio, llego a distingir una cama en medio de la sala, rapidamente se tiro en ella, se acomodo sobre ella y cerro los ojos. Segundos despues escucho una voz ronca pronunciar su nombre, sintio un viento frio, pero no le dio importancia, se acurruco en la cama y se voteo hacia un lado, pero volvio a escuchar su nombre y molesto dijo

-bueno, ya fue la broma chicos, dejenme dormir, estoy cansado- dijo el chico para despues reconciliar el sue o, pero solo se molesto aun mas al escuchar su nombre otra ves -bueno chicos, ya bajenle- se dio la vuelta al sentir una mano en su hombro.

CONTINUARA...


	2. desapariciones en la mansion

***********************************  
-carla-

-pensamientos-

~cambio de escenario~

-[recuerdos]-

En el capitulo anterior...

Todos, ecepto Tyson, se quedaron al pie de la escalera desde que habian parado. Demientras el peliazul se habia alejado de ellos y entrando a una habitacion que cuando la abrio, llego a distingir una cama en medio de la sala, rapidamente se tiro en ella, se acomodo sobre ella y cerro los ojos. Segundos despues escucho una voz ronca pronunciar su nombre, sintio un viento frio, pero no le dio importancia, se acurruco en la cama y se voteo hacia un lado, pero volvio a escuchar su nombre y molesto dijo

-bueno, ya fue la broma chicos, dejenme dormir, estoy cansado- dijo el chico para despues reconciliar el sue o, pero solo se molesto aun mas al escuchar su nombre otra ves -bueno chicos, ya bajenle- se dio la vuelta al sentir una mano en su hombro.

CONTINUARA...

BEYBLADE:

+++UNA NOCHE PARA TEMER+++ capitulo 2

Tyson quedo petrificado, su rostro se volvio palido, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al voltear y ver un esqueleto con ojos rojos como el fuego, aquel esqueleto le cubria una capa negra. Acto seguido de Tyson, al reaccionar se levanto rapidamente, haciendo que el esqueleto cayera al suelo. Tyson corria velozmente hasta que se encontro con sus amigos.

-chicos, hay que irnos ya!- gritaba Tyson exasperado tirando de los brazos de sus amigos

- por que?, que pasa?- le pregunto Rei

-no hay tiempo nos va a matar!- grito Tyson -hay un esqueleto que se parece a la muerte que de seguro es el, pero no quiero averiguarlo, vamonos!-

-Tyson, controlate!- grito Kai dejandole cayado y sorprendido a Tyson -tal vez fue tu imaginacion, no hay posibilidad de que haya un esqueleto- le aseguro Kai, tranquilizando a Tyson -bien, donde lo has visto?- le pregunto este

Tyson condujo a todos, donde habia visto aquel esqueleto con ojos rojos

-aqui es- les dijo dandole la entrada a los demas -yo estaba acostado alli cuando empece a escuchar mi nombre, yo pensaba que eran ustedes, pero cuando sentia que algo me tocaba el hombro, me voltee y estaba alli- explico con un poco de miedo al pensar que podria volver a verlo

-bien, asi que ese tal esqueleto, como se veia?- pregunto Rei a Tyson

-era un esqueleto, tenia ojos rojos, como el fuego y una capa negra- le describio Tyson

-bueno, parece que aqui no hay nada- anuncio Kai al rebisar el cuarto

-tal vez, como Kai dijo, sea solo tu imaginacion Tyson- le dijo Rei

-uff, que vien que no hay nada, mejor me voy a buscar un ba o- Dijo Kenny mas tranquilo porque en el transcurso de buscar una salida recorrieron toda la mansion y Kai habia dicho que no habia sido nada lo del esqueleto. Salio de la habitacion y se encamino hacia el ba o que habian visto en un momento.

~demientras en la hbiatacion~

Todo estaba tranquilo, Tyson se sentia aliviado al saber que la noticia del esqueleto habia sido solo su imaginacion.  
Pero depronto se escucho el grito de Kenny, todos salieron de alli para ver que le habia ocurrido cuando llegaron al lugar al que fue, solo encontraron sus lentes

-oh no jefe, de seguro que fue ese esqueleto, mejor vayamos a buscarlo y luego salgamos de aqui- dijo Tyson

minutos pasaban y no habia se al de su amigo. Luego escucharon un ruido en la planta baja todos fueron alli rapidamente, pero Max se habia tropesado con algo, se levanto dolorido y al ver con que se tropeso quedo helado, era una mano esqueletica, volteo al sentir un aire frio en su nuca y vio al esqueleto que habia describido Tyson, dio un grito que retumbo en la mansion.

~segundos antes en la planta baja~

habian escuchado un ruido en planta baja y bajaron para ver que era, minutos despues se escucho el grito de Max subieron rapidamente pero solo encontraron la linterna que llevaba

-Max... por que pasa esto?, a donde se los llevan?, primero Kenny, segundo Max, y quien sera el siguiente?- dijo Tyson dejandose caer al suelo -todo es mi culpa yo los traje aqui...- se culpo el mismo

Pasaron minutos desde la desaparicion de Max, ya solo quedaban Kai, Rei y Tyson.  
Tyson se sentia culpable por las desapariciones de sus dos amigos y temia de que a alguien mas le pasara lo mismo, mas tarde iban caminado por la mansion en busca de sus dos amigos y en un momento Rei se habia caido por un agujero en el suelo, que se habia hecho por las maderas que no resistian el peso de este, ya que estaban podridas y delgadas, por el tiempo.  
Kai y Tyson no se habian percatado de la ausencia de Rei y cuando voltearon para ver a su amigo solo habia un agujero en el suelo, se acercaron mas para ver si podrian ver a Rei, pero lo unico que veian era su banda roja que siempre llevaba,  
atascada en un borde del agujero.  
Tyson no podia mas, pensaba que todo era su culpa, se sentia terrible al saber que sus amigos desaparecieron y que nunca los volveria a ver, de solo pensar en eso, se le salian las lagrimas y para ocultarlas agachaba la cabeza, ya que no queria que su capitan viera que estaba llorando, de un momento a otro pensaba que todo estaba perdido.

-espera, no, no puede ser el final todavia tienen que estar en la mansion, si mi memoria no me falla, la puerta se atasco y las ventanas estaban rotas, nadie podria salir de alli, pero el esqueleto puede ser que los alla llevado... no eso es imposible, eso era producto de mi imaginacion- depronto, cuando Tyson escucho el silencio que le rodeaba, volteo hacia atras y se percato de que estaba solo, lo unico que le acompa aba era esa linterna que recogio Kai cuando se llevaron a Max

Tyson estaba solo, no habia nadie que lo acompa ara, pero en un momento le dio un escalofrio y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a aquella puerta

-[-mmm... no habra una habitacion con una cama?, quisiera dormir- se pregunto Tyson mirando a su alrededor, para luego pararse y caminar hacia una habitacion, pero vio apenas en el transcurso de su camino, una puerta extra a, color rojo con muzgo verde y decoraciones de cobre a su alrededor y el picaporte de esta era un dragon, tambien de cobre, era raro recorrieron toda la mansion y entraron a todas las habitaciones ecepto a esa, siempre pasaban por alli y cada vez que pasaban frente a esa puerta le daba escalofrio, aquella puerta era demasiado misteriosa, pero penso que era conveniente no entrar.  
Despues de eso, siguio el recorrido a una habitcion para recostarse]- recordo

Tyson dandole un escalofrio y haciendo que este se abrazara asi mismo para darse calor -mmm, me pregunto que habra en esta puerta para que me ponga asi, me muero de frio, estoy helando- pero antes de darse cuenta la puerta se abrio y trataba de absorber a Tyson, este por un reflejo se agarro del piso para no ser absorbido, y cuando no pudo mas se solto pero luego sintio que algo le sujetaba de la mu eca, cuando vio aquello que lo sujetaba para el lado opuesto, se alegro porque no era nada mas que sus amigos, y cuando Kai cerro la puerta velozmente, Tyson cayo al suelo junto con sus amigos

-auch, como dolio...- se quejo Tyson

- estas bien Tyson?- pregunto Max

-Max!, Kenny!, Rei!, Kai!. Que bien que estan bien... y lo siento, todo es mi culpa por traerlos aqui...- se disculpaba cabizabajo

-no te preocupes Tyson. No nos paso nada- le respondio Rei, haciendo que el peliazul los mirara

-bueno, igual lo siento, pero diganme, que fue esa cosa?!- pregunto Tyson con alteracion se alando hacia la puerta

- ah, eso no es nada...- dijo Rai pero fue interrumpido ya que empezaron a abrirse y a cerrarse las puertas de la mansion

-mejor vayamonos de aqui, o esto se va a poner feo- dijo Max

Luego de eso todos echaron a correr hacia la salida, cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada, recordaron que se habia atascado y en un intento de empujar la puerta fallaron.  
Despues de eso se escuchaban voces diciendo que se vayan de ahi, Kenny se asustaba cada vez mas, y Tyson viendolo asi se le ocurrio una idea

-Max, Rei, Kai, preparen sus blades y a la cuenta de tres los lanzamos a la puerta- todos asendieron como respuesta y se prepararon -bien, tres... dos... uno... LET IT RIP!-

Lanzaron sus blades hacia la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que esta se abra, luego corrieron hacia alli y calleron todos al suelo.

- todos estan bien?- pregunto Tyson reincorporandose al igual que los demas

-si, todo bien- respondio Rei

-aca, todo completo- respondio Max

-yo estoy bien- dijo Kenny

-si, tambien- dijo kai

-bien- dijo Tyson aliviado y dando un suspiro pesado por el cansancio - saben que?, propongamos algo, nunca volvamos a entrar alli, vale?- y los otros solo asendieron como respuesta.

Esa noche nunca la olvidarian, ya que fue una de las mas aterradoras de su vida, lo que les quedaba de la noche paso tranquilamente, sabiendo que ya nunca volverian entrar alli, y si se atrevian lo lamentarian.

++FIN++

*********************************************************** 


End file.
